Conventionally, a variety of sound emission and collection devices have been suggested which collect a voice of an utterer and emit the voice based on an input sound emission signal (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
For instance, the sound emission and collection device described in Patent Document 1 includes a microphone array consisting of a plurality of microphones, performs a delay process and the like for sound signals collected by the respective microphones, and produces a plurality of sound collection beam signals having sound collection directionalities which have different directional axis to each other. The sound emission and collection device selects a sound collection beam signal having the highest signal level from the sound collection beam signals, removes echoes from the selected sound collection beam signal and transmits the sound collection beam signal to another communication party, so that the sound emission and collection device transmits the voice of a main utterer to another communication party.